The Evolution of Wednesdays
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: 09/25/13 "Hump Day: Show us some stressed out and exhausted supers! Or maybe some sleepy cuddles? However they handle their mid-week slump. ... Or maybe a different kind of humping... 3 "


09/25/13

_Sept 25: Hump Day:_ Show us some stressed out and exhausted supers! Or maybe some sleepy cuddles? However they handle their mid-week slump. ... Or maybe a different kind of humping... 3

The Evolution of Wednesdays

It didn't take long to learn that Brainiac Five liked to plan ahead. Schedules and time tables for said plans worked like a charm to get Brainy to agree to some event outside the lab. Though, admittedly, Brainy was more flexible when it came to planning dates with Superman.

After a few failed attempts to be spontaneous Brainy announced that "date night" would henceforth be on Wednesday at five, barring any Legion business interfering with those plans. Amazingly Brainy left the specifics of these evenings to Superman and didn't pester him too much about what they would be doing that night.

The first few Wednesdays were typical cookie cutter dates. They went out to dinner and a movie and often ice cream afterward to discuss the film. There were a few times they did other things like bowling or to an amusement park but it felt more like hanging out with a friend then the dates Superman wanted them to be.

A few bribes and called in favors later, Superman managed to make the kitchen a "Clark and Brainy Only Zone" for their next date. He donned the apron Phantom Girl had given Timber Wolf, but he refused to wear, that said "Kiss the Cook" and made a simple dinner for the two of them while Brainy altered between sitting and talking with him and standing beside him to help on occasion in preparing the meal.

As it turned out, Brainy's idea of helping Superman cook consisted of mostly of Brainy handing Superman things or doing basic things like chopping vegetables. The Coluan insisted that knowledge in chemicals did not equate to knowledge in sauces but Superman didn't really mind. It being just the two of them made it feel like they were living together, in their own place and the thought made Superman smile controllably.

At the time Brainy had been standing beside Superman and decided then it was a good time to be spontaneous. He lightly pulled on Superman's arm until they were facing each other and, stretching out his neck a bit, placed a soft, lip tingling first kiss on him.

To Superman's blushing face Brainy commented that he was simply following the instructions on Superman's apron. To which Superman absently pointed out that the apron actually belonged to Timber Wolf.

"I doubt Timber Wolf would actually wear it," commented Brainy, "And if he did I'm sure Phantom Girl would be more than happy to fulfill the apron's command."

On the one hand Superman wanted to point out that the writing on the apron wasn't a command, just something to be cute and funny to sell the apron. On the other hand it made Superman want to wear the apron more often. But on the foot he wondered if Brainy was just playing naïve to mess with him and have an excuse to kiss him. If the foot option was correct, Superman, again, didn't mind in the least.

The dates that followed continued to be of the "stay in" variety, the rest of the Legion soon learning to leave Superman and Brainy alone on these days. That is unless they wanted to be thrown out by a pleading Superman or receive a glare that threatened explosions later from Brainy. Watching Superman politely try to throw them out was almost worth the silent threat until one Thursday morning their oatmeal exploded in their faces. After that they collectively agreed it wasn't worth the risk.

Slowly the kisses went from random, when Superman suspected he did something that made him more appealing to Brainy in some way, to at least one per date. Then the kisses became a greeting when the date started and a good night when the date ended, sometimes a random one in between when Superman couldn't figure out what he did to deserve it.

The first time Brainy kissed Superman outside of date night he nearly grinned his face off. He imagined he probably looked quite stupid with his face stuck like that but when Brainy saw him later with the same expression on his face, Brainy kissed him again.

Kisses after that happened sporadically but they were always welcomed. And then the kisses during date night slowly progressed into long, stretched out make out sessions which were extremely welcomed. These were confined to one of their rooms, usually Superman's, the only bad part being that Brainy left afterward.

In attempt to get Brainy to stay, Superman tried to make his bed more appealing adding more pillows and blankets each week. At one point Brainy commented it looked like an Arabian harem had decorated Superman's bed. Still it must have been more comfortable because Brainy spent the night, snuggled up to him, feeling very warm and good in Superman's arms.

Wednesday was definitely the best day of the week.


End file.
